Animals
by Cathcer1984
Summary: Harry and Draco take a drive, what happens when they are caught by those they were running from? Song fic rated for language and lemon


_Song fic, my first ever!! Hope you like it the song is Animals by Nickleback  
HarryxDraco  
__**Warnings:**__ Language, Malexmale relations  
__**Disclaimer:**__ don't own them..._

*

ANIMALS

_I, I'm driving black on black  
Just got my license back  
I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track_

Harry Potter was speeding down a long straight road, the black Cadillac was his escape, his freedom from the Press. The car allowed him an independence that he had always craved, the smooth movements of the vehicle reminded him of his lovers elegance the lover whom he is hard enough to meet, escaping from the Weasley's had been tough enough, with Molly clinging to him like a child, with Ginny throwing herself at him, with Ron trying to talk to him, with George pleading with him and Arthur looking desperately at him. But he ran and drove away from them all, little did he know Arthur, Ginny, Molly, Ron and Hermione all piled into Ron and Hermione's car and drove after him.

Hell would be paid.

_I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride  
Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me  
tonight_

His lover was perfect, if a little unconventional, devil and angel, heaven and hell. Harry fantasised all the time unfortunately only he knew who his lover was. Ron and Hermione knew he had a lover, they thought it was Ginny or some other woman, oh how wrong they were.

_I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out  
I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run  
Your mom don't know that you were missing  
She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing  
Screamin'_

As Harry drove past Malfoy Manor he slowed the car down and opened the passenger door, Draco Malfoy flung himself onto the seat, "parents know you're gone?"

"Course not. Mother's drunk and Father... well he's still a bit depressed. Weasley senior and wife know you're gone?"

"Course. Where and who with, though they have no clue. Hell, Ginny almost molested me as I ran away."

"She what? Little shit."

_No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals (animals)  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple animals (animals)_

So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Check out the trouble we're in

The Weasley's and Granger in the car behind noticed Draco Malfoy jump in and watched as his silhouette become closer to Harry's until they were a blurred mass. They also noticed another sleek car coming out of the Malfoy's dive way also intent on following the two boys. Harry and Draco had mended their relationship when Harry went up to the three Malfoy's in the Great Hall after the Battle at Hogwarts.

*Flashback*

Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way back into the Great Hall, Ron and Hermione stopped with the Weasley's whereas Harry continued on towards three people who looked as if they weren't sure if they belonged. "Mr Malfoy. Malfoy. Mrs Malfoy. I'd like to say I am sorry for your losses and I hope that you will be able to overcome them. And Mrs Malfoy I owe you my life, if not for you I'd be dead I know how hard it must have been for you but please don't feel guilty or ashamed about it." Harry hesitated, "if it comes down to it I will be able to exonerate you from Azkaban, you and your son. Mr Malfoy, however; I may be able to restrict your sentence."

The three blonds stared at Harry, who smiled tentatively before turning away, "Mr Potter?"  
Mrs Malfoy had stood up and was approaching him, Draco a foot behind, "I must thank you for saving us all, my son especially. I did what I did because you saved him. So I thank you Harry," with that she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him, eyeing Malfoy over her shoulder Harry returned the hug. "You're welcome, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Call me Narcissa, Harry." She smiled then stepped back as Draco moved forward. The two boys stood there looking at each other before Draco held out his hand, "I don't know how to thank you Potter, for saving my life but consider myself always in your debt."

Harry took the proffered hand, which was warm, smooth and lithe in his rough, clammy one, "you're welcome Malfoy. Just don't stop the torments yeah? I rather enjoyed that one constant in my life." Ginning ruefully he pulled his hand away, "I'm sorry for your losses, the werewolf, Lupin, especially I know he was the closest thing to a father you had after Black. Go, mourn your family. I shall see you soon enough."

With tears in his eyes Harry smiled sadly at Draco before nodding politely to Mr Malfoy, and returning to the Weasley's who looked ready to kill, all the while feeling Malfoy's appraising gaze upon him.

*End Flashback*

_You're beside me on the seat  
Got your hand between my knees  
And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze  
It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear  
But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears_

Draco leaned over in the seat his hands resting on Harry's knees, his right hand trailed up Harry's right thigh, coming to rest on his bulging erection; Draco moved his head closer to Harry's breathing his name before he bit onto Harry's earlobe.

"Dray-ay-co!" the car swerved and Harry tried to find a decent place to stop so they could continue, and Draco could stop palming him through his trousers.

_By now, no doubt that we were heading south  
I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth  
'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch  
It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch  
I'm screamin'_

With Draco licking and biting at his ear Harry was doing his best to stay on the road, that became harder as Draco traced patterns with his hand on Harry's left knee, the right hand now gripping the definite bulge.

_No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals (animals)  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple animals (animals)  
So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Look at the trouble we're in_

Neither boy noticed the two cars trailing behind them, each filled with the people neither wanted to find out about the relationship. Both cars were a way behind Harry's but were able to see their blurred outline and could only begin to imagine what was going on.

_We were parked out by the tracks  
We're sitting in the back  
And we just started getting busy  
When she whispered "what was that?"  
The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are_

Harry found an empty piece of ground away from the road, and pulled Draco into the back with him, sitting on the back seat, Harry straddled him pulling of his shirt then Draco's and rubbing their bare chests together as he quickly made work of the button and fly of Draco's jeans, which incidentally released the hard, purpling erection.

Harry lowered his mouth and licked the tip before suckling on the head, "what was that?"

Draco looked slightly panicked so Harry took more of the shaft into his mouth; laving it with his tongue and grazing his teeth over it.

He looked up at Draco who was now staring out the window behind Harry but Harry was too busy staring out the window behind Draco.

_And that was when she started screamin'  
"That's my dad outside the car!"  
Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition  
Must have wound up on the floor while  
we were switching our positions_

"Fuck!"

The doors were forced open as Draco did up his jeans he was pulled out by a very angry Ron Weasley; Harry was dragged out the opposite side by an equally mad Lucius Malfoy next to a stunned Narcissa.

"Shit. Mr Malfoy, I can explain..."

"Oh I hope you can tell my why it was not my _son's_ mouth you were kissing. Or in fact why you were even doing _that_ with my _son_!"

"Lucius."

"Its okay, Mrs Malfoy. Mr Malfoy you seriously cannot have anything against Draco and I, individually you tolerate me and love him. Why should it be any different when we're together?"

"Harry. No Lucius let me speak. Harry you are both men, that is seen as ... wrong, in the Wizarding World." Seeing his down cast expression, her face softened, "why does it matter that we accept this?"

_I guess they knew that she was missing  
As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was  
kissing  
Screamin'_

"Mr Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Mrs Weasley. Please I am begging you do not hurt or desert Harry over this."

"Why would we desert him? He is like a son to Molly and I."

"Then trust me, don't blow up at him about it we-"

"Interesting choice of words Malfoy, 'blow up' mind still on the back seat?"

"Ginny." Mrs Weasley hissed at her, "What is wrong with you?"

"She is jealous Mrs Weasley because Harry chose me. A man. His old rival, over her. Don't mistake me I know about your relationship, I also know that you have been throwing yourself at him at any given opportunity, so don't you dare come here acting as if I'm the sex craved slut."

"Malfoy, why do you care what we think and how we treat Harry?"

Smiling faintly he started to answer, "Always were too smart for your own good Granger."

_No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals (animals)  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple animals (animals)  
So come on baby, get in  
We're just a couple animals (animals)  
Get in, just get in  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Check out the trouble we're in_

_  
_"I love him."

Each family stared in shock at the boy before them, never had the Malfoy's expected Harry Potter to _love_ their son. And never had the Weasley's expected a Malfoy to _love_, ever.

Narcissa nodded her approval as did Lucius before they got in their car as Harry went round to the other side. Taking one look at the situation he immediately intervened by taking Draco's hand and dragging him towards the car.

"Harry what are you doing?"

"Well I thought it was rather obvious Ron, I'm taking my boyfriend back so we can continue what you interrupted."

When no-one moved, Harry rolled his eyes and opened the door "you are welcome to watch, if you're into that." He slid into the car pulling Draco on top of him and crashing their lips together.

The possible audience were soon forgotten by Draco as his erection was pressed into Harry's, their frenzied thrusts were calmed as Harry undid Draco's trousers and Draco undid Harry's. Their free erections rubbing together, Harry was so lost in the feeling that he didn't realise that Draco had prepared and loosened himself with a couple of wand less, silent charms, until he was engulfed in a hot tight channel.

Looking up into Draco's diluted lust filled eyes Harry felt his heart swell with love for him; he thrust upwards to brush against Draco's prostrate. The two moved together in sync and loving caresses which lead them both to a long hard and exhausting climax, simultaneously.

"Draco?"

"Hmmm?"

"Love you."

"Love you too Potter."

Harry smiled and snuggled closer into Draco's neck, kissing a purpling mark he left there. The two ended up falling asleep with Harry in Draco and locked in each other's embrace.

_We're just a couple animals  
Get in, just get in_


End file.
